


Tenjobi Omedeto, Allen.

by Zophia_Evans



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, First Time, Love, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scent Marking, Spooning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: Aujourd'hui, en ce 25 décembre, c'est l'anniversaire d'Allen et il vient de rentrer de mission. Après près d'un mois loin de son amour, tout ce qu'il veut c'est manger, se laver et dormir dans ses bras. Mais son compagnon lui réserve une surprise, une bonne surprise. Venez découvrir laquelle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir mes petits chats !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël !  
> Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de Bloody Life, voici comme promis un Os en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Allen Walker =)
> 
> J'aurais aimé le posté plus tôt dans la journée mais elle a été aussi voire plus chaotique que celle d'hier et j'ai à peine eu le temps de la corriger. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire je n'ai pas de bêta correctrice.
> 
> Les personnages de D Gray Man ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont à Katsura Hoshino.
> 
> Présence de relation sexuels entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir ! Les mineurs aussi hein !
> 
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review, c'est mon premier lemon yaoi n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^
> 
> Bisousilles
> 
> Zophia.

Kanda était assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, regardant la neige tomber doucement sur le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Allen, attendant son retour de mission prévu pour aujourd'hui. Il était nerveux, chose un peu inconcevable pour lui. Depuis sa mise en couple avec Allen, il ressentait beaucoup de sentiments auxquels il n'était pas habitué. Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, encore moins le bruit d'un corps rencontrant une surface dur et le soupir de soulagement que le nouveau venu délivra.

Allen était exténué. La mission, même si elle avait été un succès, s'était éternisée. Prévue pour deux semaines, ils avaient rencontré des difficultés sous la forme d'un Noah accompagné de niveau trois. Finalement, ils avaient mis un mois à la compléter et rentrer de Mongolie. Ces quatre jours de voyage avaient été des plus fatiguant. Tout aurait pu être plus reposant s'il n'avait pas voyagé avec Lavi. Le rouquin avait beaucoup trop d'énergie à revendre. Il venait de déposer l'innocence à Komui et lui mettre son rapport. Tout ce qu'il désirait à l'heure actuelle c'était une bonne douche, se lover entre des draps bien frais et de préférence accompagner de Yuu. Le brun lui avait terriblement manqué ce mois-ci. Il était un peu inquiet de le retrouver. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bon terme et Allen avait juste besoin d'affection ce soir. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à un brun vindicatif.

S'accordant deux minutes, Allen resta adosser à la porte. Espérant que tout irai bien quand il verrait le brun, il se redressa dans le but de poser sa valise puis de prendre une douche bien méritée. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, redressa la tête et se figea à la vue qui se présentait à lui. La silhouette de Yuu se dessinait dans la pénombre de la pièce, doucement éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune traversant la fenêtre. Kanda portant en tout et pour tout un yukata bleu nuit presque noir où se dessinait élégamment des fleurs de lotus d'un rose pâle. Il semblait perdu dans son propre monde, le regard perdu dans l'horizon s'offrant à lui. Ses traits, bien que détendu, laissait tout de même entrevoir une légère inquiétude.

L'exorciste sourit doucement, soulager de ne pas être le seul inquiet de leur retrouvaille. Il contempla son compagnon pendant un temps. Buvant de sa présence, en profitant pour apaiser son cœur. Il se repaissait de la magnifique vison devant lui avant de faire connaitre sa présence. Il ne savait pourquoi le brun n'avait pas encore noté qu'il était rentré, lui qui était toujours hyper conscient de son environnement. Cela dit, il allait en profiter encore un peu. Yuu se relaxait rarement de façon aussi fragrante. Doucement, il posa sa valise sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis, le plus silencieusement possible, il vint se placer derrière son compagnon. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, se baissant dans le même temps pour venir niché son visage dans le cou de l'autre.

Kanda sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Une tête plongea dans son cou. C'est en sentant la légère fragrance caractéristique de son compagnon ajouté à la douceur des cheveux sur sa joue qu'il se détendit. Il se permit un sourire discret, soulagé de le savoir rentrer sain et sauf. Il laissa sa tête se reposer sur celle de l'autre, acceptant l'affection qu'il lui montrait après un mois de séparation.

Aucun des deux ne voulut rompre le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Profitant l'un de l'autre après tant de temps. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Allen déposa de légers baisers sur la peau à portée de ses lèvres. Kanda ferma les yeux de plaisir et vint poser l'une de ses mains sur les bras qui l'entouraient. Il y exerça une faible pression montrant à l'autre son plaisir. Allen continua ainsi pendant quelques instants de plus avant de décider de faire un pas de plus. Il commença alors à mordiller doucement la peau sous ses lèvres, traçant un chemin de sous l'oreille du kendoka jusqu'à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Un soupire de surprise s'extirpa des lèvres du brun.

« Moyashi, comment s'est passé ta mission ? Tenta Yuu afin de le distraire.

\- Hum… Allen s'écarta un peu du cou auquel il prodiguait ses attentions et répondit, on a ramené l'innocence mais on a rencontré un Noah avec plusieurs niveau trois. On a eu de la chance, le Noah s'est enfuit mais on a exterminé tous les niveau trois. Et la tienne ?

\- Plus courte que prévus, je suis rentré la semaine dernière. C'était une fausse alerte, une histoire de scientifique fou qui expérimentait sur des animaux et des humains. » Kanda se crispa un peu aux souvenirs plus qu'horrible que lui avait présenté cette mission sur la nature humaine.

Allen caressa doucement du bout du nez le cou de son compagnon en sentant l'autre se tendre. Il essaya de chasser les souvenirs en lui prodiguant un peu plus d'attention, venant embrasser la peau juste sous l'oreille. Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le dos du kendoka, celui-ci s'éloigna des lèvres le distrayant.

« Moyashi, tu devrais aller prendre une douche. » Allen sentant la tension dans sa voix s'arrêta et posa son front sur l'épaule du brun.

« Ouais, ok, tu as raison la route a été longue. Ça va me faire du bien. » Il attendit un peu avant de se redresser, caressant la peau sous ses doigts au passage. Il défit les attaches de son manteau, s'éloignant du fauteuil. Il l'enleva pour l'accrocher et rassembla des vêtements frais décontractés. Ayant rassemblé ses effets pour les douches, Allen jeta un regard à son compagnon avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea alors vers le niveau quatre, sa chambre étant située deux étages plus haut, il mit un peu de temps à atteindre sa destination. Le trajet lui permit de réfléchir au comportement de Yuu ce soir. Il n'avait pas directement repoussé ses avances, en soit il était déjà étonnant de le trouver dans sa chambre. Généralement, Allen devait le traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve dans quelque endroit Yuu avait décidé de se terrer.

Le jet d'eau chaud de la douche s'abattit sur son dos courbaturé, soulageant la tension accumulée lors de son voyage. Il avait été étonné de l'apparente docilité du brun, bien qu'il ait été repoussé. Encore. Allen savait que l'autre l'aimait, même s'il ne lui ait jamais dit à proprement parler. Chez Yuu, ce genre de chose se comprenait dans ses gestes et attention. Même si, parfois, l'entendre serait parfait. Soupirant de dépit, il chassa ses pensées. Ne voulant garder que l'immense joie et la chaleur d'avoir été accueilli par son amour.

Kanda regarda obstinément par la fenêtre pendant qu'Allen rassemblait ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il avait bien sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Il savait que le symbiotique finirait par perdre patience avec lui. Cela faisait presque huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le kendoka n'avait pas laissé Allen aller plus loin entre eux que quelques caresses, toujours habillé et rarement en-dessous de la ceinture. Le brun n'avouerait jamais volontairement qu'il avait un peu peur d'être intime avec celui qu'il aimait. La vie avait été dure avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir sous l'apprentissage de Tiedoll. Et seulement les échos d'une femme de sa vie passée avaient atteint son cœur. Puis le Moyashi s'était présenté aux portes de la Congrégation. Et bon dieu ce qu'il avait pu être extrêmement agaçant. Finalement, un an et quatre mois plus tard il était ensemble. Le souvenir de leur mise en couple fit venir un sourire franc sur ses lèvres. Jetant un dernier regard à travers la fenêtre, Yuu contempla l'étendue de neige. Il cherchait un peu plus de courage pour ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ce soir. C'est donc déterminé que le brun se leva de son fauteuil afin de se préparer pour le reste de la soirée. En espérant qu'Allen soit ouvert à une telle proposition après son dernier refus.

Allen avait pris son temps sous la douche, cherchant à calmer ses envies et ses doutes. Mais maintenant, face à sa porte, il se demandait s'il pouvait tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Il comprenait que ça devait être difficile pour Kanda de le laisser rentrer dans sa vie et son intimité. Après autant d'année à avoir tenu les autres à bout de bras sans les laisser jamais connaitre le vrai lui. Il souhaitait juste qu'après huit mois Kanda soit un peu plus détendu avec lui, sans compter le côté physique de leur relation. Eh bien, peut-être l'absence de relation physique serait plus juste. Une vraie torture. Surtout que le brun était un vrai appel à la débauche. Toute cette peau pâle qu'il avait envie d'explorer, sentir les longs cheveux aussi doux que la soie caresser sa peau, voir les pupilles du brun se dilater sous le plaisir, le regard ardent fixé uniquement sur lui. Allen secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'entrer dans sa chambre avec une érection visible au travers son pantalon. Il ferait sans doute fuir Yuu plus vite qu'il ne pouvait dire « Mugen ».

Une fois calmé, Allen remarqua qu'une légère lumière filtrait à travers la porte. Intrigué, il ouvrit calmement celle-ci espérant que Kanda ne se soit pas endormit sans lui. Il avait un peu l'espoir d'échanger quelques baisers avant de dormir. Chose qui serait impossible si le brun dormait déjà. De plus, il n'avait franchement pas envie de réitérer la fois où il avait voulu réveiller son compagnon en l'embrassant. C'est donc les yeux fermés qu'il entra et referma la porte dernière lui, priant Dieu que le brun soit éveillé. Il prit une légère inspiration et les ouvrit pour se figer à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Apparemment c'était la soirée des surprises. Des très bonnes surprises même. Bon, il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer non plus mais le tableau régalant ses yeux était une pure invitation ou une pure torture au choix.

Kanda était assis sur son lit les jambes pas complètement repliés sous lui dévoilant entièrement sa jambe gauche du pied au genou. Son yukata, un peu lâche, était étalé autour de lui laissant vaguement apercevoir la peau crémeuse d'une partie de sa cuisse et une épaule libre de tout tissu. Le brun ne le regardait pas, son regard fermement fixé à l'opposé exposant son cou gracile à sa vue. Il remarqua que ses cheveux avaient été libérés de leur contrainte cascadant doucement dans le dos de son compagnon. Il était à couper le souffle. Les quelques bougies éparpillés autour de la pièce rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et invitante. Elle rendait la vue d'autant plus excitante, la lumière se reflétait et jouait sur la peau de porcelaine du brun. Une chaleur bien connue se rependit à travers son corps. Allen n'osait plus bouger ni respirer, ne voulant pour rien au monde que ce rêve ne s'efface. Il passa quelques instants à boire comme un affamé la vue de son amour lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les poings serrés de celui-ci. Il nota que Kanda tremblait légèrement et sa tête, alors droite, s'était légèrement abaissé. Yuu était nerveux et incertain de son inaction.

« K… Kanda ? La voix d'Allen était profonde et hésitante, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il ne voulait pas se faire des idées sur le pourquoi de cette scène.

\- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La question eut le mérite de faire réagir son brun. Celui-ci se tendit avant de se relever, redressant son yukata avant qu'il ne s'exclame de colère :

« Tch, t'es vraiment un idiot de première Moyashi ! Ça ressemblait à quoi à ton avis hein ? Putain, j'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment débile ! Je retourne dans ma chambre ! »

Le brun tout à ses vocifération n'avait pas remarqué l'autre se déplacer, c'est en voulant ouvrir la porte qu'Allen le retint en le prenant dans ses bras. Il était complètement collé à son compagnon. Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait, l'arrêtant net dans sa tentative de fuir.

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur, je voulais pas te vexer ni présumer quoique ce soit. Ça fait un long moment que j'ai envie de toi, mais je veux pas te brusquer non plus. J'ai pas su quoi faire de la vision que tu viens de m'offrir. Tu étais tellement excitant ainsi. »

La voix d'Allen était remplie de désir, elle était chaude et invitante. Kanda ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au parole de son homme aux cheveux blancs, il était encore nerveux mais savoir que l'autre avait envie de lui le rassurait un peu. Il soupira un bon coup, extériorisant sa nervosité et sa colère avant de se retourner dans les bras qui l'enserrait toujours. Il passa les siens autour du cou de l'autre et colla leur front ensemble. C'est les yeux fermés n'osant affronter le regarde de son compagnon qu'il s'exprima de nouveau :

« Je… Euh… Je voulais juste te faire une surprise. »

Sa voix tremblotait, il n'avait jamais été si peu sûr de lui-même. Pour lui c'était un tout nouveau territoire qu'il voulait explorer et être aussi intime avec celui qu'il aimait était, à son avis, pire que de partir en mission et rencontrer des complications. Au moins dans ce genre de cas il savait quoi faire.

« Et elle est réussi, te voir ainsi… Dieu, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi. C'est très dur pour moi de me retenir. Déjà qu'en temps normal je te trouve sexy, mais là, ce soir, y a vraiment pas de mot pour décrire à quel point tu es magnifique. »

Allen put voir les pommettes de son bien-aimé se couvrir d'un délicieux rouge-rosé montrant qu'il était embarrassé de ses paroles. Toutefois, Yuu avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin ce soir. Il était résolu à passer ce cap dans leur relation malgré son incertitude quant à comment se comporter.

« Et si… »

Il avait vraiment du mal à s'exprimer, ce n'était tellement pas lui de se comporter ainsi, ça en devenait frustrant. Il reprit toutefois, bien décider à avancer.

« Et si… Si j'avais pas envie que… que tu te retiennes ? »

Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir la réaction de son compagnon à ses paroles. Réaction qui l'aurait sans doute amusé en temps normal. Allen le regardait les yeux ronds, bouche-bée. Il clignait même des yeux plus qu'à l'habitué, cherchant sans doute à savoir s'il avait bien entendu et si ce n'était pas un rêve. Yuu allait vraiment finir par se vexer, il était peut-être un peu réserver sur ce genre de sujet mais tout de même. Il attendit toutefois que l'autre reprenne ses esprits. Celui-ci toujours un peu surpris osa quand même demander à son compagnon :

« Tu… Tu es sérieux Yuu ? Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir ?

\- Oui. » Là, il ne pouvait pas être plus clair comme ça.

Yuu vit alors un immense sourire rempli de joie et d'envie s'étirer sur les lèvres de son homme. Lèvres qui se retrouvèrent bien vite sur les siennes. Apparemment, l'heure n'était plus à la discussion. Les yeux de Yuu se fermèrent, savourant pleinement leur premier baiser depuis près d'un mois. La douceur de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Son compagnon effleurait les siennes dans de tendres caresses aériennes. Il alternait entre de longs baisers tranquilles et de courts baisers passionnés. Kanda ne restait pas inerte pour autant, répondant de la même manière, suivant les envies de l'autre. Le kendoka ressentait toutefois la retenue de son compagnon, cherchant à ne pas le brusquer. Décidant d'encourager un peu son amant, il resserra son étreinte et enfouit une de ses mains dans la masse de cheveux blancs soyeux de celui-ci. Exerçant une légère pression pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, Allen sembla comprendre son geste puisque ses lèvres se firent un peu plus insistantes. Elles vinrent emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure pour la suçoter puis la mordiller doucement. L'action lui fit lâcher un soupire de plaisir, bien vite étouffé par un nouveau baiser de son compagnon. Une langue mutine vint rapidement dessiner ses lèvres quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Demande qu'il accorda bien volontiers. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et vint explorer ce territoire pourtant déjà bien connu.

Les mains d'Allen n'étaient pas restées inactive pendant leur échange. Sa main gauche était remontée dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque sur laquelle il exerçait une légère pression pour le maintenir près de lui. L'autre avait, après quelques caresses sur son dos couvert, migré vers son torse. Elle y appliqua de tendres effleurements, le faisant gémir plus franchement quand elle accrochait un téton. Puis elle descendit plus bas, retraçant par-dessus son yukata les légers abdominaux qu'il avait avant de prendre pleinement et fermement sa hanche pour le plaquer contre son amant leur arrachant un gémissement lorsque leur aine se rencontrèrent. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi pendant un moment, redécouvrant la bouche de l'autre. Laissant leur langue jouer ensemble, aucun ne chercha à dominer l'autre. C'était simplement de doux échanges pour fêter leur retrouvaille. Tranquillement, leurs baisers se calmèrent et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau front contre front, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Hum, ça m'avait manqué, tu m'avait manqué Yuu. Un mois c'est beaucoup trop long.

\- Humhum. Moyashi, tu crois que c'est le moment de parler là ? » Bien que d'accord avec lui, Yuu ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. En tout cas, pas ce soir. Il avait déjà pris sur lui pour exprimer son souhait de faire l'amour, il n'allait pas non plus se transformer en guimauve.

« Ouais, tu as raison ».

Allen laissa échapper un rire bref avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser plus que passionné voir un peu brutal. Cette fois-ci sa langue se fit plus quémandeuse et à peine eut elle passé la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle engagea une bataille de domination contre la sienne. L'action eut le mérite de surprendre complètement Kanda qui ne connaissait pas ce côté de son compagnon. Lui arrachant au passage un long et profond gémissement de plaisir. Kanda batailla un peu avant de rendre les armes et laisser son Moyashi diriger. Celui-ci émit un léger son de plaisir en se rendant compte de la reddition du brun. Allen se mit alors en mouvement, avançant afin de faire reculer son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne buter contre la porte.

Yuu s'appuya contre celle-ci, se détendant dans l'étreinte du symbiotique. Sa main jouait tranquillement avec les cheveux blancs de son amour. De son autre main, il décida d'aller explorer le torse couvert de son compagnon. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau du cou à sa portée, retraça la clavicule à travers le tissu fin de la chemise. Il en profita pour dénouer et enlever le ruban entourant le col. Puis il partit explorer le torse bien défini de ses doigts tremblant. Kanda restait un peu hésitant dans ses gestes, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il s'y prenait bien. Mais n'ayant aucune complainte de son amant, il s'appliquait à reproduire ce qu'il lui avait été fait un peu plus tôt. Il redessina les pectoraux saillants, effleurant au passage les tétons de son homme. Celui-ci frissonna et gémit doucement. Ragaillardit par la réaction positive, Yuu prit un peu plus confiance en lui et descendit plus bas retracer les contours des abdominaux bien développer.

Allen termina le baiser par de petits baisers papillon sur les délicieuses lèvres légèrement gonflés et rougis de son amant pour partir découvrir de sa bouche le cou gracile. Il commença par de doux baisers sur la mâchoire qu'il retraça jusqu'à l'oreille. Il mordilla tout doucement le sommet de celle-ci avant de venir titiller de sa langue le lobe. Il s'amusa ainsi quelques instants avant de le prendre entre ces lèvres et le suçoter. Il lui tira un profond soupire de plaisir à ce geste. Il répéta deux fois son action avant de le laisser tranquille et venir découvrir la peau derrière l'oreille. Il y apposa un baiser qui fit frissonner Yuu, Allen sourit à sa réaction puis lécha franchement la zone. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres purpurines. Il s'appliqua alors à mordiller et sucer la zone qui se mit rapidement à rougir. Il continua un petit moment, laissant un joli suçon à la vue de tous. Fier de sa marque, il lui apposa un baiser papillon.

« Tu m'as marqué ! Gronda Kanda.

\- Oui, comme ça tout le monde verra que tu n'es pas libre.

\- Allen ! Ne recommence pas, ils ont pas besoin de connaitre notre vie privée. Tu sais qu'on doit rester discret. Si ça parvient aux oreilles du Vatican…

\- Je sais, je sais. Ils ont pas besoin de savoir avec qui tu es. C'est juste que tu reçois pas mal de regards intéressés. Je suppose que je suis juste jaloux. Tu es à moi et personne d'autre. » S'exclama Allen que le souvenir des regards concupiscents à son destiné avait un peu énervé. Il resserra son emprise sur son compagnon, comme s'il était susceptible de s'envoler ou d'être arraché de son étreinte à tout instant.

Yuu soupira, irrité par le comportement possessif et jaloux de son compagnon. Toutefois, il en était en même temps ravi. Il n'avait jamais été autant désiré par quelqu'un et ça faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'il était voulu.

« Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Tu sais très bien que je me fous complètement des autres. Les seuls dont je suis plus ou moins proche en dehors de toi c'est Marie, la gamine et le roux.

\- Le Maréchal Tiedroll t'en voudrait de ne pas le comprendre dans tes proches.

\- Tch. » Le bruit tellement caractéristique de son compagnon le fit rire. Puis décidant qu'ils avaient assez parlé Allen nicha son visage dans le cou gracile et y déposa de légers baisers. Puis mordilla la peau sous ses lèvres tirant un crissement surpris de Kanda.

« Moyashi !

\- Je sais, je sais. Pas de marque j'ai compris. »

Allen sourit doucement et repris ses attentions au cou de son amour. Il alterna baiser et coup de langue qui lui valurent de doux soupires. Heureux d'entendre le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, Allen se promis qu'il rendrait leur première fois inoubliable. Toute fatigue envolée c'est avec une passion et une énergie débordante qu'il entreprit de faire plaisir à son brun. Sa main, jusqu'alors nichée sur la nuque du japonais partit explorer le dos couvert traçant un chemin pour rejoindre sa consœur sur la hanche opposée. Il raffermit alors sa poigne et plaqua fermement leur bassin ensemble. La rencontre de leur érection leur soutira un gémissement plus prononcé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes savourant le plaisir se répandant par vague dans leur corps. Puis Allen repartit en exploration, il abandonna la courbe du cou pour venir titiller la pomme d'Adam sensible du brun. Un grondement sourd s'éleva dans la salle à sa caresse.

Yuu était un peu submergé par les nouvelles sensations qu'Allen lui faisait découvrir. Tout son corps frémissait à chaque attouchement de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de penser correctement sans se perdre dans tout ce plaisir. Toutefois, il était déterminé à rendre la pareille à son compagnon. Sa main jusqu'alors sur la hanche du jeune homme descendit plus bas pour venir se reposer sur la courbe douce d'une fesse couverte d'un léger pantalon en toile. Il agrippa alors fermement la chair sous sa main et d'un geste brusque fit de nouveau se rencontrer leur bassin, soutirant un grognement étouffé de son partenaire. Il ondula alors légèrement des hanches pour exercer un frottement constant entre leur érection couverte. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. La chaleur commençait doucement à se répandre dans leur corps pour venir se nicher au creux de leur aine.

Allen laissa le cou de son compagnon pour son torse. Faisant remonter ses mains, il ouvrit plus largement les pans du yukata sans pour autant défaire le nœud de la ceinture. Il prit un instant pour s'abreuvoir de la vue du torse albâtre exposé. Il redessina de ses doigts les contours définis des muscles, vite suivi de sa langue qui s'amusa à dessiner des arabesques sur toute étendue de peau à sa disposition. Au fil de ses pérégrinations il vint à portée d'un téton durcit qu'il s'amusa à titiller. La réponse fut instantané, Kanda se cambra contre lui la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Allen continua ses attentions, ajoutant sa main à l'équation venant taquiner l'autre téton. Il s'appliqua à donner équitablement les mêmes attentions aux deux, faisant se tortiller son compagnon contre lui. Le jeune exorciste se plaisait des sons et suppliques qu'il soutirait à son amant si stoïque habituellement.

Bientôt, il continua son chemin sur la peau du ventre, agaçant le nombril, redessinant le contour des os des hanches étroites. Le désir le consumait de plus en plus, Yuu l'avait excité en déclarant vouloir faire l'amour. Maintenant qu'il découvrait ce que le brun lui avait égoïstement caché pendant huit mois, il avait une de ces envies de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Pourtant il prendrait son temps, montrant tout son amour et son adoration à son compagnon, faisant de leur première fois une nuit inoubliable. Ainsi, il finit par s'agenouiller devant Kanda. Le brun le regarda curieux et reposa ses fines mains sur les épaules d'Allen attendant patiemment la suite. Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire malicieux tout en séparant les pans du yukata qui cachait encore miraculeusement l'érection du plus grand. Une rougeur délicieuse recouvrit les pommettes de Kanda lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte que sa verge se retrouvait juste devant la bouche de son compagnon.

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres pécheresses avant qu'une langue taquine ne vienne lécher soudainement toute la longueur de l'érection du brun. Un cri surprit lui fut arraché, ses mains se resserrèrent sur les épaules auxquels il s'accrocha désespérément. Allen prit de sa main gauche la base de l'érection dans un anneau qu'il serra doucement. Sa main droite partit explorer la peau douce de la cuisse de Yuu, de doux soupires s'éleva au-dessus de lui. Il sourit d'un air affamé avant de lécher à nouveau la verge devant lui. Il s'y appliqua plusieurs fois, alternant avec de légers baisers qui frôlaient à peine la peau sensible. Prenait un soin particulier à retracer la veine bleue et la corolle du gland. La respiration de Yuu s'accélérait à chacune de ses attentions, parfois lui soutirant un « oui » discret ou un gémissement lascif enflammant son cœur et tiraillant sa propre érection toujours comprimer dans son pantalon.

Allen s'écarta un peu de l'érection de son compagnon pour humidifier ses lèvres de sa langue. Puis il prit le gland dans sa bouche prenant bien soin de gainer ses dents de ses lèvres pour ne pas blesser la peau sensible. Il retraça de sa langue la peau délicate du gland, soutirant des gémissements continus à son amant. Puis suçota en exerçant une légère pression du plat de la langue sur l'urètre.

« Allen ! »

L'exclamation du brun le fit gémir à l'entente de son nom lacer d'un ton emplit de luxure. Les vibrations engendrées se répercutant sur la peau sensible dans sa bouche tirèrent un nouveau cri de plaisir. Souriant intérieurement, le plus jeune débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur l'érection de son compagnon. Sa main gauche entama alors le même mouvement sur la partie qu'il ne pouvait pas accueillir dans sa bouche et de l'autre il vint caresser du bout des doigts la fine peau à l'arrière des testicules de son amant.

« Ah ! Allen ! »

Le susnommé ne se lassait vraiment pas d'entendre son compagnon perdu dans les affres du plaisir. C'était si peu souvent de le voir si libérer qu'il en était tout à fait exciter. Il continua ses attentions pendant un moment, accélérant doucement ses va-et-vient tout en alternant avec des succions. Sa propre érection devenant douloureuse comprimé dans son pantalon, Allen lâcha l'érection de sa main gauche pour venir ouvrir son pantalon afin de relâcher la pression. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui lui valut de nouveau un cri de plaisir. Son autre main continuait ses caresses sur la peau des testicules s'aventurant parfois sur la peau rejoignant l'anneau de chair sensible plus loin.

Yuu n'en pouvait plus, son amour lui prodiguait une délicieuse fellation lui faisant découvrir un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais eût. Une chaleur enivrante avait envahi son corps. Un nœud se formait au creux de son ventre, son pénis pulsait dans la bouche chaude et humide d'Allen. Les bruits indécents de succions et de ses gémissements emplissaient la chambre. Une légère pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps. Les doigts de son homme jouaient de lui comme un instrument, caressant tous les bons endroits. Yuu en était presque jaloux, où son compagnon avait bien pu apprendre à faire plaisir à un amant ? Puis un doigt aventureux vint retracer la peau sensible de son anus, lui arrachant de nouveau un cri et lui faisant oublier tout questionnement. Il prit de ses mains les cheveux de son compagnon et appuya fortement afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la délicieuse chaleur de la bouche entourant sa verge. Un bruit étouffé de surprise s'éleva d'Allen, ajoutant de nouvelle vague de plaisir dû aux vibrations se répercutant sur sa verge. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, il avait besoin d'un peu plus, juste un peu plus de pression et de vitesse. Allen ne sembla pas comprendre son besoin, il entreprit alors de le lui dire.

« Ah ! Allen ! Je… Je… Plus… Un peu plus… »

Malgré son apparente incompétence à faire des phrases entières, le plus jeune sembla comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Malgré tout, il en résulta l'effet inverse. Allen s'arrêta sur un dernier coup de langue à l'intention de son gland, récoltant un peu de liquide pré-séminal, puis le lâcha. Il se releva, le prenant dans ses bras et fut accueilli par un de ses célèbres regards noirs. Complètement frustrer d'être coupé en si bon chemin. Il reçut en retour un grand sourire rappelant le chat qui avait mangé le canari. Les lèvres rougis et gonflés de son homme l'embarquèrent dans un baiser plein de luxure et de taquinerie. Insatisfait de ne sentir que le tissu sur sa peau, Yuu entreprit de dévêtir enfin Allen. Ses doigts légèrement tremblant eurent un peu de mal à venir à bout des boutons de la chemise blanche. Toutefois, cela fait, c'est une étendu de peau aussi pâle que la sienne qui s'offrit à son regard. Allen était beau, fort et plus musclé que lui. Alors que les siens étaient déliés et épousait sa forme élancée. Ceux d'Allen étaient plus définis et compacts complimentant bien son corps. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le lâcha pour se débarrasser de sa chemise qui partit voler dans la pièce. Il en profita aussi pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Ses mouvements un peu brusques firent glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses et c'est un brin amusé qu'il le regarda s'en défaire aussi. Yuu découvrit alors son compagnon dans le plus simple appareil. Un léger grondement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres traîtresses, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'autre sur lui. Le regard malicieux et un sourire en coin accompagna les prochaines paroles d'Allen :

« Ce que tu vois te plais Yuu ? C'est tout à toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux tu sais. »

Yuu ne répondit pas, un rouge vif colora ses joues mais ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher du corps de son amant, son regard caressait toutes les courbes et tous les creux des muscles dures du torse et de l'abdomen pour finalement se fixé un peu plus longtemps sur la verge tendue. Longue, pas trop épaisse mais plus que la sienne, le gland lisse et brillant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il se força à continuer plus bas appréciant la force que semblait avoir les cuisses musclées et fermes. Tout à son observation, il ne vit le regard emplit d'amour et de désir de son homme. Relevant les yeux, Yuu eut à peine le temps de voir l'autre se rapprocher avant qu'une bouche quémandeuse ne vienne s'emparer de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent voracement, la luxure ayant complètement envahit leur esprit, un incessant besoin pour plus leur comprimait l'estomac.

Allen se colla fortement à son amant, l'appuyant contre la porte. Ses mains passèrent à l'arrière des cuisses de celui-ci, les agrippant et exerçant une légère pression dans une demande empresser. Comprenant, Yuu prit appui sur ses épaules et sauta afin d'enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon. Les mains d'Allen remontèrent sur les fesses qu'elles massèrent légèrement. Le yukata de Yuu était toujours noué autour de sa taille, les pans ouverts pendaient sur une épaule, l'autre côté ayant glissé jusqu'au creux de son coude. Il fit un mouvement pour s'en débarrasser mais Allen voyant ça, l'arrêta.

« Non, gardes-le.

\- Il est plutôt gênant, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais le garder.

\- Parce que tu es encore plus excitant comme ça, une image vivante de la luxure et de la débauche. Tu m'excites tellement que j'ai du mal à me contenir. »

Yuu ne dit plus rien, rougissant violement aux paroles crues de son compagnon mais il ne chercha pas non plus à continuer son geste. Ses mains retournèrent sur les épaules d'Allen, caressante, elles partirent découvrir le dos tout aussi musclé. Sa bouche retrouvant sa consœur, leur langue s'engageant dans un ballet connu d'eux seul. Yuu sursauta lorsqu'un doigt vint taquiner son anneau de chair, le massant doucement pour détendre le muscle. Il s'écarta alors de son bien-aimé, cassant leur baiser.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas l'intention de me prendre contre la porte.

\- Non, rassure-toi. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais pour ta première fois le lit est préférable. Plus confortable et pratique. »

Rougissant légèrement, Yuu ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au lit sachant ce qui l'y attendait. Il était de nouveau nerveux. Allen dût le ressentir puisqu'il entreprit de le détendre en occupant son esprit ailleurs en frottant leurs deux érections découvertes ensemble. Kanda rejeta la tête en arrière au plaisir qui le prit par surprise à l'action soudaine. La bouche d'Allen redécouvrit les courbes de son cou, léchant, suçant et mordillant la peau à sa portée. Un désir enfiévrer les reprit, les mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre tantôt caressantes, tantôt agressives, griffant et agrippant la chair sous leurs doigts. Ne tenant plus longtemps, le jeune exorciste soutint son amant les mains sous ses fesses, les massant au passage. Le soulevant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre de s'accrocher fermement à lui, Allen se dirigea ensuite vers le lit. Il y allongea Yuu, restant à genoux au-dessus de lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, échangeant des regards emplis d'amour et de confiance. Yuu aimait ses instants, c'était pour lui l'occasion de faire comprendre à Allen ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. L'ambiance ce fit un peu moins pressante. Ils se calmèrent lentement, toutefois toujours désireux de poursuivre. Allen embrassa langoureusement son amour avant de se détacher pour lui parler.

« Je vais bientôt de te faire l'amour Yuu. Mais avant il faut que je te prépare, je te veux sur les genoux appuyé sur tes avant-bras. C'est la position la plus pratique et la mieux pour une première fois. Tout du moins au début. »

La voix d'Allen était rauque et basse. Yuu était captivé par la tonalité purement sexuelle de sa voix. Puis les mots le percutèrent et il rougit férocement d'embarras. Il se sentait soudainement vulnérable et fragile. Plongé dans contexte totalement inconnu. C'est avec un léger signe de tête qu'il acquiesça, il embrassa Allen une dernière fois avant de se retourner sur le ventre pour se mettre en position. Le plus jeune suivit le mouvement et sortit du lit pour éviter de se prendre un coup de jambe tandis que le japonais se retournait. Une fois celui-ci à genoux, Allen vint s'assoir entre les jambes écartées, se délectant un instant de la vue plus qu'érotique que lui offrait Yuu. À genoux, le yukata relevé sur ses hanches laissant son délicieux fessier à sa vue. Les jambes écartées dans une invitation accueillante à la débauche. Le rideau soyeux de ses cheveux en partie étalé sur son dos l'autre retombant sur le matelas, son visage tourné pour le regarder. Allen se redressa de sa position assise sur ses talons pour venir se coller aux fesses de son compagnon, son érection se nichant entre elles. Il se pencha pour coller son torse sur le dos de Kanda s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas pour ne pas reposer tout son poids sur celui-ci. Sa bouche près de l'oreille de son amant, il se permit de titiller doucement le lobe avant de lui murmurer.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas te prendre sur le champ tellement tu es la tentation incarnée. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas Yuu ? Tu sens à quel point mon érection est chaude et dure rien que pour toi. À quel point tu me fais bander. J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

Yuu ne savait pas quoi dire. Allen avait toujours été quelqu'un de bavard en générale mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il le serait tout autant au lit. C'était un peu gênant pour lui. Sa rougeur ne le quittait plus, toutefois les mots qui lui parvenaient l'excitaient aussi. Savoir qu'il faisait cet effet à son homme était galvanisant. Ne sachant toujours que dire et étant plus un homme d'action que de mot, il frotta son fessier contre l'érection d'Allen, le faisant gémir. Ce dernier enroula un bras autour de la taille du kendoka, le maintenant en place et bougea des hanches. Il fit ainsi glisser son érection entre les fesses douces et fermes de son amant, imitant l'acte qui viendrait par la suite. Ses mouvements devinrent plus amples au bout d'un certain temps. Accrochant parfois au passage l'entrée vierge du brun. Le bruit sourd des halètements et des gémissements s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, accompagné du claquement de la peau contre la peau.

« Han ! A...! Allen ! Allen !»

Yuu n'avait jamais été aussi excité et frustré au même instant, voir du tout d'ailleurs. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez. Il était hyper conscient de sa zone anal stimulé par les va-et-vient d'Allen. Il lui en fallait plus, qu'Allen arrête cette imitation et passe à l'acte. Il essaya donc de lui faire comprendre temps bien que mal mais seulement son prénom et des gémissements indécents daignaient passer ses lèvres. Toutefois, ses suppliques finirent par atteindre son compagnon qui se calma doucement, mordant sa chair à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule dans un dernier coup de rein brusque. Yuu resta toutefois perplexe en sentant un liquide supplémentaire agrémenter sa peau au bas de son dos. Il n'avait quand même pas… ? Le front de son compagnon vint se loger entre ses omoplates, sa respiration haletante caressant sa peau moite de sueur.

« Désolé Yuu. J'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps.

\- J'ai senti. »

Leur discours était hachuré par leur respiration erratique se calmant doucement. Allen déposa de léger baiser papillon le long de sa nuque et le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Appréciant tranquillement la chaleur de l'autre et le calme qui reprenait ses droits. Yuu avait les jambes un peu tremblotante de l'effort fournit qu'exigeait cette position, combiné à une partie du poids de son amant et de ses précédents assauts. Toutefois, il était un exorciste entraîné depuis ses huit ans, il pouvait encore tenir un moment, enfin il l'espérait. Toujours en appui sur sa main gauche, Allen desserra son emprise sur la taille du brun pour venir caresser son torse. Il taquina quelques instants les tétons tendus et durs, griffa légèrement les abdominaux, frôla du bout des doigts la verge luisante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de se relever. S'asseyant sur ses talons, le jeune homme s'exposa à la vue de pure débauche de son amant. Toujours dans la même position, celle-ci était désormais accompagnée d'une pellicule de sueur quelques gouttes roulant sur les cuisses crémeuses. Son sperme s'étalait sur le bas du dos et des fesses, il remarqua distraitement qu'il avait un peu taché le yukata. Un grondement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et dans un élan totalement primal il étala de sa main son sperme sur la peau de Yuu.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais Moyashi ! s'exclama ce dernier en tournant la tête, qu'il avait reposé sur les draps frais, pour voir ce que faisait son amant.

\- Hum, j'étale mon sperme sur ta peau. »

La réponse distraite du jeune homme concentré dans sa tâche hérissa de gêne et d'humiliation son compagnon.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je suis pas une putain de chienne sur lequel tu peux marquer ton territoire ! »

La colère avait vite masqué sa honte aux yeux de l'autre, préférant ne pas montrer qu'il avait été blessé par le geste. Il se sentait déjà assez vulnérable comme ça au fait de leur intimité. Les paroles virulentes eurent au moins l'effet de faire sortir Allen de son occupation.

« Excuse-moi, bien sûr que tu n'es pas une chienne à marquer ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça. Je recommencerai pas ! Promis !

\- Tch ! Y a intérêt ! »

Pour se faire pardonner, Allen vint délicatement embrasser Kanda essayant de transmettre autant d'amour, de soin et de dévotion dans son baiser. D'abord un peu réticent, le brun finit par se détendre et prendre plus activement part au baiser. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent essoufflés, front contre front. Ils se sourirent et s'accordèrent sans un mot de passer à la suite. Le jeune exorciste traça un chemin de baisers papillon du cou jusqu'au haut des fesses de son bien-aimé. De ses deux mains ils prient les globes de chair pour les écarter, révélant ainsi l'anneau sensible du brun. Intrigué, Yuu attendait plus sereinement la suite. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire les mains pleines. Du peu qu'il se souvenait et avait appris Allen aurait besoin des doigts d'au moins une de ses mains pour le préparer.

Une langue taquine le surpris dans ses pensées, lui soutirant un cri de surprise. Son amant venait de lécher son anus. La langue revint faire le tour de son trou, massant doucement la chair du muscle sensible. La caresse buccale était extrêmement plaisante. Yuu était réduit à un corps complètement mou et détendu gémissant, geignant et pleurnichant pour plus. Ses suppliques furent finalement accordées puisque Allen le pénétra de sa langue. Il vint lécher ses parois internes massant de sa langue tout ce qui était à sa portée. Ses lèvres collées à sa chair sensible, il suçait de temps en temps, exerçant de ce fait un effet de pression supplémentaire tout en poussant plus profondément sa langue. Allen détendait efficacement son compagnon en lui prodiguant cette caresse des plus intimes. Après quelques instants de plus, remarquant qu'il ne pourrait pas le préparer plus de cette manière il s'arrêta, s'attirant un grognement d'opposition de son homme. Souriant, il caressa doucement les fesses du brun pour le calmer puis humidifia trois de ses doigts de salive. Quand il jugea que c'était assez, il approcha son index de l'anneau de chair qu'il massa un instant avant de pousser doucement pour faire entrer une phalange.

Il reçut un léger gémissement appréciateur signe que sa caresse buccale avait fait son travail. Il enfonça donc un peu plus son doigt toujours sans signe de protestation. Une fois celui-ci complètement à l'intérieur, il fit un petit mouvement circulaire pour masser tranquillement les parois afin de le détendre un peu plus. Puis enchaîna avec un lent va-et-vient. Le mouvement fut lui aussi accepté et après quelques va-et-vient de plus le sortit complètement. La salive ayant la malencontreuse tendance à sécher trop vite, Allen ré-humidifia son index et son majeur de salive. Le goût unique de Kanda s'attardant sur sa langue, il se lécha les lèvres aux souvenirs de la pétale de rose qu'il lui avait prodigué plus tôt. Se forçant à se reconcentrer, il fit approcher ses deux doigts humides de l'anus de son kendoka et massa doucement avant de faire pénétrer la première phalange de ses deux doigts. Une légère douleur occasionna un geignement plaintif de son compagnon. Il stoppa son geste et attendit l'accord de ce dernier pour poursuivre.

Yuu avait mal, bon ce n'était pas une douleur fulgurante ni même très vive. Mais l'endroit en lui-même étant particulièrement sensible, la douleur était d'autant plus significative et ressentit. Il expira et inspira calmement à travers la douleur sourde jusqu'à ne ressentir qu'un léger inconfort et une petite gêne. Donnant son accord pour continuer, le jeune aux cheveux blancs continua son avancée dans ses entrailles jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. Yuu travailla la douleur à travers sa respiration et Allen put faire entrer complètement ses deux doigts. Il patienta ainsi jusqu'à ressentir un léger relâchement autour de ses doigts. Yuu s'était malgré tout crispé un peu à travers la pénétration. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça quand il y pensait. À dire vrai, il y pensait rarement, même pendant les huit mois de leur relation. Mais lorsqu'il le faisait, ça ressemblait vraiment pas à ça, en fait, c'était plutôt abstrait pour lui. N'ayant jamais eût ce genre d'expérience, il avait essayé d'imaginer en fonction des bruits de couloirs et avouons-le peu, voir personne, ne parlait de sexe entre homme. Allen profita de son inattention pour rajouter un troisième doigt, une fois ceux-ci complètement à l'intérieur il ne bougea plus quelques instants avant d'entamer lentement un va-et-vient. Il rajoutait parfois un peu de salive quand il sentait que ses doigts glissaient moins, puis lentement les gestes se firent plus fluides. Le jeune homme commença alors à écarter doucement ses doigts afin d'étirer le canal étroit. Il accéléra progressivement ses mouvements, de plus en plus impatient de se fondre dans son amant. Le souffle de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus erratique au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la sensation d'être rempli. Il y prenait petit à petit du plaisir et bientôt il venait à la rencontre de ces doigts pernicieux. Et puis soudainement, il cria, il cria de plaisir et de surprise mêlés. Allen venait de recourber le bout de ses doigts et avait heurté un endroit sensible en lui. Une vague de plaisir fulgurante le traversa.

« Allen ! Là ! Encore ! »

Yuu était au-delà de sa capacité à construire une phrase cohérente. Il était même surpris de pouvoir encore s'exprimer. Gémissement aux sons de son amant, Allen s'exécuta tout de même sachant que plus le brun serait détendu mieux la pénétration, plus imposante de son sexe, serait moins douloureuse. Mais lorsque le kendoka demanda à y aller plus fort, le jeune homme n'eut plus la patience d'attendre. Il retira les doigts de son amant, se positionna derrière lui et fit pénétrer son gland dans l'anneau de chair rougi. Une légère plainte de douleur le figea, laissant le temps à son compagnon de s'habituer à la différence de taille. Puis continua son avancée lorsqu'il en reçu le feu vert peu de temps après. La progression se fit lente mais constante et une fois complètement gainer il s'immobilisa de nouveau.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, laisse-moi juste deux seconde. »

La voix saccadée et lacée de douleur de Kanda lui fit comprendre que ça prendrait un peu plus que deux secondes. Malheureusement, le brun avait aussi sa fierté et il avait encore du mal à être complètement honnête sur sa douleur. Il patienta donc encore un peu, avant de sentir Yuu bouger les hanches à sa rencontre. Allen débuta un léger va-et-vient, ne ressortant pas complètement et changeant d'angle à chaque fois. Il cherchait le bon mouvement pour venir buter contre la prostate de son compagnon à chacune de ses pénétrations. Bientôt, il avait Yuu sous lui gémissant et criant de plaisir. Les sons indécents résonnaient sur les murs de la chambre, le bruit de claquement de la chair contre la chair se fit plus vif et rapide. Allen, une main sur la hanche de Yuu et l'autre sur sa nuque, lui laissait peu de marge de manœuvre. Il contrôlait entièrement le rythme de leur ébat. Kanda épuisé de maintenir la même position si longtemps s'effondra lorsque ses bras le lâchèrent faisant sortir Allen de lui. Celui-ci glissa et se retrouva allongé sur le dos du brun. Deux grognements de frustration s'échappèrent de leur gorge. Le plus jeune entreprit alors de les rouler sur leur côté, prenant le brun dans ses bras et se repositionnant. Il le pénétra de nouveau dans un geste rapide et peu profond. Yuu s'agrippa d'une main aux bras l'entourant et la seconde vint empoigner l'une des fesses de son compagnon.

Leur deux corps se murent à nouveau de concert, des baisers courts et bâclés étaient de temps en temps échangés. Kanda griffait de temps à autre Allen lorsque celui-ci frappait cet endroit qui l'envoyait à des lieux d'ici dans une vague de plaisir. Yuu prenait un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, il eut juste le temps de penser qu'il était heureux d'avoir pris cette décision avant que le plaisir ne le submerge. Dès lors, il ne pensait qu'à en avoir plus. Qu'Allen aille plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux et leur plaisir. L'unité qu'il formait désormais était leur monde. Suppliques, ahanements, gémissements, halètements, grognements s'élevaient du font de leur gorge emplissant la pièce de sons qui auraient fait rougir n'importe qui d'autre qu'eux. À cela s'ajoutait le claquement vif de la peau frappant la peau, leur corps luisant de sueur glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans des sons de succions indécents.

« A… Allen ! Plus profond ! Plus ! »

Grondant à la supplique de son amour, Allen, frustré de la position qui ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus loin, souleva la jambe droite de Kanda qu'il cala contre son coude. Il eut alors plus d'aisance pour des mouvements de hanches plus amples, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du brun. Yuu, étonnement, se révélait plutôt vocal au lit ce qui ravissait Allen et l'excitait d'autant plus. La nouvelle position rendit le plaisir plus intense pour eux, leurs respirations se faisaient plus erratique de minutes en minutes, les va-et-vient d'Allen devenait de moins en moins contrôler et réguliers. Les ongles de Yuu étaient enfoncés en permanence dans la chair d'Allen, lui laissant de profonde marque en croissant de lune.

« Allen ! Si proche ! Plus ! »

« Yuu ! Moi aussi ! »

Allen entreprit alors de masturber son compagnon en même temps que ses coups de rein. Le plaisir supplémentaire fit littéralement hurler Yuu et il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vient de plus pour qu'il vienne en criant le prénom de son amour. Allen continua à caresser la verge de Yuu plus doucement, prolongeant le plaisir du brun. Il accéléra tout de même ses va-et-vient à la recherche de son propre plaisir, Yuu complètement exténué ne bougeait plus dans ses bras. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour enfin jouir au plus profond de son compagnon. Ses hanches agités de spasme nerveux dût à l'effort prolongea involontairement son plaisir, effectuant alors des va-et-vient supplémentaires. Allen déposa de légers baisers papillons sur la nuque de Kanda avant d'y apposer son front. Ils ne dirent rien alors qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, profitant simplement de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre. Allen finit par se décoller de son brun roulant sur le dos. Yuu se retourna pour lui faire face et se cala contre lui, la tête posé sur son épaule. Le jeune homme referma son bras autour de la taille du kendoka en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Yuu traçait des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le torse de son compagnon, profitant du calme quelques instants. C'est finalement Allen qui brisa le silence entre eux.

« Pouah ! Je suis exténué, c'était intense.

\- Ouais. Tu… Hum… » Gêné, Yuu s'interrompit brièvement avant de continuer, espérant qu'Allen ne remarquerait pas.

« Ouais moi aussi je suis fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuu ? Tu as pas aimé ? »

Bon, apparemment il avait sous-estimé son compagnon. Kanda prit sur lui pour poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait jouit et subissait encore les attentions d'Allen.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ? »

Rougissant de gêne, il cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant, attendant la réponse avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Il sentit alors celui-ci passer une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui demandant de le regarder. Il attendit encore un peu, Allen réitérant sa demande le ton un peu plus insistant. Il s'exécuta alors, tout de même un peu réticent. Allen vint maintenir de son autre main son menton et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'il lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas aimé ?

\- Et bien, tu… euh, il t'a fallu plus longtemps pour venir alors…

\- Yuu, j'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'avec toi. C'était parfait. Maintenant, dodo, tu m'as crevé.»

Souriant Allen prit ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser tranquille avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux. C'est le sourire aux lèvres, rassurer, que le brun murmura avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune exorciste et de s'endormir un :

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Allen. »

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenjobi Omedeto signifie Joyeux anniversaire en japonais pour quelqu'un de proche.
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu ! à bientôt =)


End file.
